


The Long Haul

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky ran like he did most things—with everything he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Haul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dipslikeramon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dipslikeramon).



> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 64: Race.

Hutch had the longer legs, but Starsky could run, no question about it.

He ran like he did most things—with everything he had, body and soul. With passion and conviction. He didn't always win the race, but that wasn't really the point. He was in it for the long haul.

Then the world beat him down, tried to break him. And he _was_ broken, for a while. But eventually his spirit, that indomitable spirit, overcame the flesh.

Starsky laced up his Adidas and got to his feet.

"Let's go, Hutch. Gotta get back out there."

"Right beside you, Starsk."


End file.
